A need has developed in the art for blower designs that are quieter, more compact and less expensive. The present invention provides alternative arrangements of blowers that consider this need.
An example of prior art in this field is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0036887 (Nadjafizadeh et al.).